Sweet Christmas
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de JediPrincess1 .One-shot du couple AngieFred.


**Voilà encore un petit One-shot Fred/Angelina. Il est très court mais tout mignon, comme on les aime.**

**Bonne lecture et reviewé pleassssssse !!lol**

**_Sweet_****_ Christmas : _**

Fred a balayé du regard la salle commune. Là, à droite de sa vue, était Angelina Johnson. Depuis qu'ils avaient été au bal ensemble, il ne pouvait plus l'enlever de son esprit. C'était bientôt Noël et ils en étaient à leur dernière année à Poudlard. De plus, c'était leurs dernières vacances de Noël.

Il a essayé de diriger son esprit vers le nouveau jeu d'échec version sorcier auquel lui et son frère étaient en train de jouer. Ils l'ont inventé cet été, et il tenait entre le Gobstone et la version normale sorcier. En plus de ça, mais les pièces étaient faites en sucre solide. Même le plateau était comestible ! Les pièces perdues cracheraient sur toi. C'était extrêmement amusant quand quelqu'un qui ne savait pas comment fonctionnait le jeu prenait plaisir à perdre. L'expression sur leurs visages était inestimable quand un pion crachait un jet d'eau sur eux.

« Tu n'es pas concentr ! » Dit George, regardant Fred se faire arroser avec un autre spray humide.

« Je sais, c'est juste cette rumeur… » Il a essuyer son visage avec sa robe, et s'est rassis.

« Quelle rumeur ? » A demandé George curieusement.

« Celle comme quoi Angelina Johnson sort avec Olivier Dubois. » A-t-il dit tristement.

George a regardé d'un air narquois Fred. « Qu'est-ce que-» et ça a soudainement fait le déclic. Il a sourit d'un air rusé, et s'est rapproché de Fred pour chuchoter à son oreille. « Est-ce que tu as une touche pour Angelina ? »

Fred ne rougit pas souvent, et est même très rarement embarrassé, mais aujourd'hui, ces oreilles avaient tournées rouges et son visage était cramoisi. « Shhh ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre !! »

George s'est rassis sur sa chaise, prenant un pion. « C'est très intéressant. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Rien » A marmonner Fred, son visage reprenant doucement sa couleur normale.

A ce moment exact, Dubois a décidé d'entrer dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Cela faisait deux ans depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, et regardait autour de lui d'un air passionné. Il était supposé donner une lettre à Dumbledore, mais il a voulu voir ce que sa vieille maison devenait. Immédiatement une foule d'élèves s'entassa autour de lui. « Salut, Olivier ! », « Comment va ton job au ministère ? », « Comment est-ce que tu vas mon vieux copain ? » vinrent se poser en chœur.

Fred, en voyant Olivier murmura, « Et tu, Brutus. » (Si vous avez compris ce qu'il voulait dire, faite-moi signe lol)

George donna à Fred une claque dans son dos. « Facile. Ce n'est pas comme s'il est un renégat ou autre chose. »

Fred vit Angelina traverser la foule, portant son t-shirt favoris 'Ima-kew Tee'. Elle était très jolie, s'admit-il à lui même. Elle s'est déplacée vers Olivier, et a secoué la tête.

« Hey Oli ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

La voix d'Olivier grondant à travers la pièce. « Angelina ! Ravi de te voir, ma vieille ! » Il lui donna une claque dans le dos. Fred était surpris. Ca n'a pas semblé être un échange très romantique…

Le professeur McGonagall est entrée brusquement dans la salle commune, tenant dans chaque main un deuxième année. Elle les a pratiquement jeté dans la pièce, et les a fait tourner sur eux. « Plus de course à travers Poudlard ! » Dennis Creevey, un des coupables, a parlé à son frère, « Le calamar Géant a mangé mes vêtement après que j'ai laissé tombé mon crapaud dans le lac et que j'ai plongé pour le rattraper !» McGonagall semblait furieuse. « Et cela fera 30 points de moins pour Griffondor ! Maintenant allez vous changer ! »

Fred a rigolé avec tous les autres. Depuis quand un second année court à travers Poudlard ? Angelina s'est glissée sur le siège à côté de lui. Il a relevé rapidement la tête, et a vu que George était dans le coin avec Lee, discutant de quelque chose dans des murmures étouffés. « Hey, Angelina ! »A-t-il dit, se sentant soudainement plus gai.

« Hey, Fred » Vient-elle répliquer. « Ecoute » A-t-elle dit, se rapprochant de Fred. « Est-ce que tu as vraiment cru à la rumeur entre moi et Olivier ? »

« Non » À murmurer Fred comme réponse.

« J'ai vu que tu l'a regardé traverser la pièce, »a-t-elle expliqué. « Et Fred, assez franchement, je pense que tu semblait jaloux. »

« Jaloux ? Depuis quand Fred Weasley est jaloux ? » A-t-il gloussé.

« Et bien, peut-être que ça soulagera tes pensées. » A-t-elle dit, tendant le bras au-dessus de la table et attirant Fred dans un baiser. Il a vacillé, et a presque failli tomber de sa chaise. « Angelina, sans avertissement ou rien. »

Elle a sourit d'un sourire de connaisseuse. « Bien, est-ce que tu veux faire un petit saut à Pré-au-lard cet après-midi ? »

« La prochaine sortie pour Pré-au-lard n'est pas avant la semaine prochaine. A quoi tu joues ? » Soudainement, ça lui est venu à l'esprit. « Toi, Angelina Johnson, veut se faufiler dehors, durant les vacances de Noël, pour visiter Pré-au-lard ? C'est très contraire à toi. »

Elle a fait signe de la tête, et a sourit. « Je suppose que ta magie déteint sur moi. »

**FIN**


End file.
